What our Avengers are Doing Before AOU
by MarvelCW
Summary: OneShot! This takes place after IronMan3, TheWinterSoldier, and TheDarkWorld. What I think they're up to RIGHT NOW to prepare for AgeOfUltron! Characters included: TonyStark AKA IronMan,BruceBanner AKA Hulk,NatashaRomanoff AKA BlackWidow,ClintBarton AKA Hawkeye, Thor,SteveRogers AKA CaptainAmerica. Ships included: Clintasha, Stevetasha, Pepperony. Also ScienceBros!Brotp (not ship).


What our Avengers are doing before AOU

"Where are you little spider...?" Clint's quiet voice whispered down the halls of Avenger's tower, he emerged in the large, opened room on the top floor where the windows looked out into the city of New York.

Clint turned into the kitchen and saw Tony and Bruce, who were _strangely _not in the workshop, but instead grabbing lunch from the kitchen.

Well, to be more exact, Bruce was grabbing lunch while Tony grabbed a beer.

"-eat later." Tony was whining to Bruce when the assassin stomped in.

"What's wrong?" Bruce noticed a broken clock in his hand, which had been stabbed with an arrow.

"Natasha is hard to find." Clint said, turning around to find his red headed widow standing inches from him.

He grabbed her by the throat and tossed her across the room, where she expertly landed on her feet and kicked him in the knees, causing him to fall to the floor. She held a dagger to his throat and looked pleased.

"What's going on?" Tony asked from the kitchen door, where Bruce and him were standing in shock. Bruce's sandwich was dangling from his mouth.

"I win, again." Natasha announced, placing the dagger carefully back into her belt and getting off of her teammate.

"You're not allowed to sneak up on me." Clint pouted as he lifted himself from the ground, brushing the dust off of his shirt.

"And when you actually are hunting someone, are they going to follow a rule book?" Natasha smirked from where she stood next to him.

"Well...-" Clint began, earning a scowl from Natasha.

"Nevermind." He corrected himself and headed back down the training room with a red head following swiftly behind.

"The things I live with." Tony face-palmed on his way back to the workshop's stairway.

"Tony you still haven't-" Bruce began, but was cut off.

"I'm not hungry!" Tony yelled back, his voice becoming distant as he padded down the staircase quickly.

Bruce followed him with an annoyed huff.

**LINE BREAK! BUM DIGGITY DOO MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW SAMIAMSAMIAMSAMIAM WHAMMMMDIDDEEEEDOOOO**

"When's Steve and his friend getting here? Sam- uh- Wilson, right?" Bruce asked while he helped Tony with a new suit he'd been working on.

"Yeah, Wilson. He's a- Well, I don't what he is. Shield- Was Shield- something?" Tony wondered. "That guy that got away, Barnes, he was frozen like Cap." Tony continued as he tightened bolts around different pieces of a chest piece.

"Have you heard from Fury?" Bruce finally asked the question he'd been wondering all day, he'd asked Natasha, and she'd seemed distracted and somewhat upset.

"Unless ghosts can talk, no." Tony said, his gaze wandering over to Bruce with a stern look. "What? He's alive?"

"No, it's just- I wonder, yah know? I wasn't there, for all we know, he could be." Bruce told him.

"Natasha told us he was dead. We should trust her." Tony went back to his work.

"Do you?" Bruce replied evenly.

Tony looked up and tossed his current screwdriver onto the workbench. "No."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LEE DOODOOO WHEEEE BOP BOP BUH DUM BOO**

"Are you sure we're allowed to just go up?" Sam asked with a disapproving look at Steve when they headed towards the elevators of Avenger's tower.

"Probably." Steve shrugged, pressing floor #50 and hoping Stark didn't have some sort of poisonous darts set up to shoot intruders.

"You're insane." Sam shook his head, but still followed Steve excitedly.

"You think we'll meet him?" Sam said when they were past floor #30.

"Who? Tony?" Steve asked, chuckling at Sam's excitement.

"Tony Stark. Inventor of the Starkanium element, and creator of self sustaining energy." Sam announced proudly.

"Fanboy much?" Steve laughed.

"Shield agents can only imagine meeting the actual guy inside the suit, anyone who just sees the suit is considered lucky back at the hub." Sam hopped from foot to foot.

"Sam, he's nothing special. Just a smartass with some cool toys." Steve said, but then continued. "Don't tell him I said that."

"He saved the world." Sam looked as if he'd been stabbed right in the feels.

"He almost ended it during the business with the Mandarin." Steve said flatly.

"Eh, the suit-fireworks kind of make up for that." Sam said, remembering the secure footage he got a peek of from Coulson, who _was totally still dead, same as Fury, ;)._

"Whoever just used my private elevator, you need to go back to the lobby and get scanned by security- Capsicle!" Tony talked as he rounded the corner, earning an eye roll from Steve.

"You must be-" Tony began, but Sam beat him to it.

"Sam Wilson!" Sam said proudly. "I am a he-uge fan."

"Okay, no fanboying on the merchandise." Tony complained, taking a step away from Sam.

Natasha came around the other corner and as soon as she saw Steve, her eyes turned from hollow to worried, and then to relieved.

"I thought you were working out a new identity-" Steve smirked when he saw her, and was surprised when he was met with a hug.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered into his ear so no one could hear.

He nodded understandably, then saw Clint standing behind her defensively.

"Nice to see you, Barton." He greeted, letting go of Natasha's waist.

"Rogers." Clint murmured back.

"Awkward..." Tony and Sam said in unison.

**So a lot of people are sad that we have to wait for all the new marvel movies, so I decided to make this probably 1-5 chaptered fic about how exactly things went after The winter soldier and Iron Man 3 before AOU.**

**Let me know if you like it so far, I just love having Sam in the fic.**

**Stevetasha or Clintasha? Stevetasha :D... I feel like I just murdered Clint.**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
